A Turn Towards Darkness
by smallville66
Summary: Chapter 2 FINNALY added. More revelations and twists and turns..Lex makes his first step in his turn towards his darker ways, Lana and Clark contemplate their relationship,something fatal happens to Whitney and Clark finally gets a new power!!! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Clark was looking through his telescope, down towards Lana. She was outside in the porch where she had been for about 20 minutes. Clark was wondering what was on her mind so much that she stayed in the same place for 20 minutes. He decided he would go down and see her. When Clark came out of his house he looked over at Lana's porch again and saw she wasn't there. Instead she was walking round the Kent farm and seemed to be heading in Clark's way. She had her head down so it looked as if she didn't notice Clark was there.  
  
"Lana." Lana looked up at Clark. "Lana are you okay?" Clark ran over to her.  
  
"Have you ever had that feeling where your in a dead in relationship?" She asked him intently.  
  
"Actually..... no. I haven't been in a relationship to deem it as dead end" He said sarcastically. Lana managed a small grin on her face.  
  
"Something has happened with Whitney?" He looked at Lana hoping secretly that the answer would be yes.  
  
"You see that's just it. Nothing has happened. I just got home from school today and thought to myself 'where is this going?'". Clark nodded sympathetically.   
  
"Listen Lana, I am meeting Lex in the Talon in ten minutes do you wanna come?."  
  
"I can't Clark, I am supposed to be working there today. I just couldn't go in there."  
  
"I will cover for you."  
  
"What, so you are going to wear an apron and serve people coffee while you talk business with Lex Luthor?" Another small grin came on Lana's face.  
  
"No, I meant I will tell Lex you were at the doctors or something" Clark said trying to uplift her spirit a bit.  
  
"Clark, I think it would be better off If I just stayed here."  
  
"Lana why did you come over here in the first place?"Clark asked curiousley  
  
"I guess I just needed someone to talk too."  
  
"I tell you what. I'll tell Lex I'll meet him in Talon in about an hour. That we we can talk for a while." Lana nodded in aprooval. Clark knew that Lex wouldn't be too happy, but he just couldn't leave Lana in the state she was.  
  
Clark and Lana went into his house where he picked up the phonr and dialed Lex  
  
"Hi Lex, its Clark."  
  
"Clark. Didn't expect to hear from you just now. Are you still meeting me here at the Talon?"  
  
"Yeah, but I will have to push it back 1 hour. Is that OK?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose. But why do you have to push it back?"  
  
"I have a family emergency"  
  
"I thought your parents were out of town this week." Lex said carefully.  
  
"Its a different kind of emergency."  
  
"Oh. OK" Lex knew what was going on." Well I guess I will see you there?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Lex". Clark put the phone down.  
  
Lana was up in the loft scoping around. The first thing she noticed was the telescope. She noticed it was tilted downwards and thought to herself 'I thought the stars were in the sky'. She was about to look in it when she heard Clark shout her name. She replied by shouting back softly "Up here Clark". When Clark got up in the loft he looked at Lana for a minute.  
  
"So Lana what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know Clark. I mean I think with Graduation coming round the corner and then there is college and having to all go to different schools. I mean I just don't think I am ready for this big a change".Clark and Lana exchanged glances for a while. Never had she felt so comfortable just talking to someone. She could try to talk to Whitney but his mind would always be on other things.   
Lana started to cry. Clark went over and hugged her. Clark knew that saying that she thought she was in a dead end relationship was a decoy. A cover plan. He never wanted to let go of Lana.   
  
"Clark" Lana looked up into his eyes. "Are you in love with me?" Clark knew he had to take his oportunity. He went in for the kiss. There lips were touching very briefly. Clark went to seal the deal but as they went deeper into the kiss they heard the sirens of a fire truck in the distance.  
  
"What is that?" Lana asked "I don't know. I think it is coming from the town." With no hesitation the two ran downstairs and ran towards the town. It doesn't matter how small Smallville is, it takes longer than expected to get into town.  
  
About 5 minutes later Clark and Lana reached the town center but couldn't see anything because of all the ambulances, fire trucks and police cars. There was smoke everywhere. Clark asked an old man who was watching what had happened. He told them that there had been an explosion near the Talon. Lana was almost in hysterics. She tried to get past the the police officers saying that she worked at the talon. This, however was not a reason to let her in to see the site. Right now Clark was worried about Lex. He wondered whether he was still in the Talon at the time of the explosion. Then Clark seen a Porsche pull up behind them. Clark couldn't remember a time where he had been more releaved.   
  
"Lex. Thank god you are all right. I thought you were in there"  
  
"Thank god you pushed our meeting time back or I would have been in there."  
  
Lana was silent. She had never said anything for 5 minutes. Clark was worried about her. While Clark was worrying about Lana, Lex was talking to the police officers and trying to get through to see what damage had been done to his bar.  
  
"Sorry Mr Luthor but you are not authorised to see the place"  
  
"I own the Talon. Now I think I am entitled to see what damage has been done to my business don't you?" The cop looked at him and then promptly let him through. "That'll will cost you" Lex said as he walked past the cop.   
  
Clark then asked the cop how many people were injuured. The cop said it was too early to predict.   
  
"Clark" Said a sharp voice behind him.  
  
"Hi Chloe" Clark replied.  
  
Chloe started taking pictures of the massacre.   
  
"Do you know what caused the explosion Clark?" Chloe asked anxiousley.   
  
"No. I haven't asked." Clark then turned to Lana and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't reply. "Lana. What's wrong?" He said insistingly. "I think Whitney was in there. I was supposed to meet him tonight......."  
  
"Do you think he is......dead?"  
  
"He can't be." Lana starts to cry again. She dries her eyes quickly and asks another cop if he has seen a Whitney Fordman.   
  
"I am sorry ma'am I am not authorised at this point to give out any information of any of the injured.."  
  
"So he is in there."  
  
"I dont know ma'am" The cop said impatiently.  
  
Lana then turned her attention to a medic bringing a stretcher towards the ambluance. Lana screams. Its Whitney   


Whitney's parents surrounded his bedside in the hospital as he lay there motionless with a few bruises on his head. The doctor walked in and Whitney's parents stood up anxiousley waiting for what the doctor had to say.  
  
"Well?" said Whitney's mom.  
  
"Mrs Fordman, your son's condition is a bit milder than we thought" Mrs Fordman's face dropped.  
  
"It appears that your son was never injured by the actual explosion itself. It seems that he was affected by the impact of the explosion".  
  
"What do you mean doctor?" Said Mr Fordman impatiently.  
  
"Well your son has no burns or injuries that could have been inflicted by the explosion. It would appear that your son banged his head on something."  
  
"How bad is it?" Mrs Fordman asked..  
  
"He has taken a really bad fall. He has some serious head trauma which, for now, is relativley harmless. Your son will be fine just now. He will wake up in a few hours with nothing more than a really sore head. But it is in the future that this head trauma will affect him in his life. In a few months your son may experience memory loss, vision disorders and some attitude change."  
  
"But he will be all right?" Mrs Fordman asked with her hopes high  
  
"For now........yes." The faces of Mr and Mrs Fordman lit up.  
  
"But we will have to keep him in here for a while so we can run some further tests."  
  
~scene change to Lana's bedroom~  
  
Back at Nell's house, Lana was asleep in Clark's arms. Clark was feeling guilty. Whitney was lying in some hospital bed and for all Clark knew could be dead. Yet all he could think of was the circumstances that occured before the explosion. He was wondering whether Lana knew what she was doing when they were (almost) kissing. Clark had never felt so safe with anyone in his whole life. And thinking about being safe Clark remembered when he had asked her why she was with Whitney, and she said because he made her feel safe. This made Clark flashback to all the important times he had with Lana like the first time he met her, and the first time he asked her out to the concert. Then he remembered when Lana told him they were just friends. 'Is that all we will ever be' he thought to himself. But worst of all was that when Lana woke up he would never be able to confront her about what had happened between them, not after what had happened with Whitney.   


Lana started mumbling in her sleep. Clark couldn't make out what she was saying. He looked at her with the most passionate eyes and knew that this was the girl he wanted to grow up old with. This is the girl that would be first to learn his secret. This is the girl who would fulfil his every needs.   


Clark then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. About a second later he opened his eyes in agony and looked at his skin. He was feeling that feeling that he only got when Kryptonite was around. Quickly he picked up Lana and threw her on the bed and then turned his attention to her wardrobe. He had the sudden urge to go into it. He opened it up furiousley and raked through it until he found a box. When he opened it it had Lana's kryptonite necklace. Clark shrieked when he seen it and dropped the box. The pain started in his chest was getting worse. His skin was turning into the green veins he was used to when he was near krypton. He quickly shoved the necklace back into the box and threw it back into the wardrobe. The pain had stopped. Clark closed his eyes in relief. He stood up steadily with his eyes still closed. Then he opened them to see a red laser beam shooting from both eyes. He hastily closed them again. He tried to concentrate. When he had done this for a few moments he carefully opened his eyes. There was no red laser shooting from his eyes. The only thing that was different in the room was the curtain that was mildly on fire. Clark was a bit scared by his new found power but none the less he tested it again. He looked at a the bit of the curtain where he had first used the laser then focused on it again. About 3 seconds later the red laser beam shot out from his eyes again. He was so entranced by what he was doing he didn't notice that the curtain was beginning to catch fire. Eventually he stopped and threw the water in a vase he found over the fire. When it stopped he sat down in the chair and glanced at Lana then wondered if his parents had got back from Metropolis.

Clark closed his eyes and thought of Lana as he tried to get to sleep.........  
  
  
  
  
Clark wakes up in a slumped position on the chair. He barely remebers what happened on the night before. He looks over at where Lana was sleeping and noticed she was gone. Then he heard Lana's voice conversing with Nell downstairs. It sounded a bit like an argument so Clark quickly got up and headed down stairs. He started slowing down as he reached the kitchen where it seemed Lana and Nell were arguing. When he walked in Lana stopped talking and Nell had a sour look on her face.   
  
"Well Clark how are you feeling?" Nell said in a forced manner  
  
"Fine thanks" Clark replied equally as dry. "How's Whitney?" He asked Nell.  
  
"We're not sure. The hospital can't give out any information yet." Nell answered. Then she added "Clark I phoned your parents when I got in this morning they asked if you could come over as soon as you wake up. They were really worried Clark". Clark wasn't really paying attention to Nell. He was looking at Lana. She had been looking down at the floor since he came in and had never moved since. "CLARK? Are you listening to me?" Nell asked him icyly? Clark nodded then Nell led him to the doorway. Clark left the house without getting a goodbye from Nell. He knew that she didn't like him. She wanted Lana to be with a big high school jock who was really popular. Clark thought the main reason Nell wanted Lana to be like that was because that was the way she was when she was at school.   
Clark reached his house a minute later then walked in. Martha Kent came running at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank god your all right Clark." She whaled. "We were so worried about you." Clark tried to calm his mom down.   
  
"Mom, Nell phoned a while ago so you knew Lana and I were OK."   
  
"Yes son, but we were up all night worrying. I mean one minute your ready to do some farmwork then the next your gone. Then when we turnt on the news and saw what had happened, well we didn't know what to think. Why did you not bother to call us?" Clark started looking and feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry mom I just wasn't thinking straight and anyway you were supposed to be out of town. I didn't think you'd be back"  
  
"Come on Martha give Clark a break. He has been through a lot." Jonathan said. Martha nodded.  
  
"How is Whitney?" Martha asked.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Clark asked curiousley.  
  
"Nell told us. We were wondering whether there were any updates?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Clark answered. "Do you guys know what caused the explosion?".  
  
"No. They haven't found out but a full scale investigation is taking place because they think it might have been a bomb." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Do they have a clue as to how many people are injured?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was an akward silence for a moment. Martha again hugged her son. When Clark got away from his mother she began making him a sandwhich. Clark got a can of Coke out the fridge and then sat down at the table as his dad began reading an old newspaper. Clark finished the juice in a few miliseconds. When he finished it he put it on the table. He started focusing on it. Then all of a sudden the red laser beam came out of his eyes and started burning the can. Martha jumped at the noise and turned around to see what was happening. She stood in disbelief. Jonathan she blurted out. Jonathan put his paper down and also was in disbelief at what he saw.   
  
"What....Wha..What are you doing son". He asked nervousley. Clark stopped the laser because it had cut right through the can and was beginning to slice through the table.   
  
"It's like a laser beam or heat vision".   
  
"When did this happen?" Martha asked still in shock.   
  
"Last night. It was weird. When I was in Lana's bedroom I suddenly got the feeling as if I was near kryptonite. So I suddenly went into Lana's wardrobe and got her kryptonite necklace until I was nearly dead. I was closing my eyes so hard because of the pain and when I opened them this was happening."  
  
"Well this is another one of your powers you'll have to hide. This one is pretty cool though" Jonathan said trying not to make it seem is if it was a bad thing.  
  
"Yeah Clark it is only one more tiny thing you will have to hide" Martha said to support her son.  
  
"You mean one more thing to brand me a freak" Both the Kent's looked at their son angrily after this statement.  
  
~Scene Change to Luthor mansion~  
  
Lex Luthor was in his mansion sipping on some expensive brandy.   
  
He sat down in a desk and begin typing in some word program.  
  
Well last nights goal was a failure. Clark never showed up so we can't be sure of anything yet. If he was there we might of been able to proove something. Now the situation is blown away. We won't be able to try something like this for a while now because the people are already suspicious another thing like that could lead to other things that we won't be able to discuss. If only I could find something out about him that could tell me something about the REAL him. Am I overeacting ? No, I was dead. How could he just.........save me? I should be dead. I need to know how he was able. I owe my life to Clark Kent, and I need to know who he really is.   
  
TBC


	2. A Turn Towards Darkness prt2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smallville characters or any of their components (WTF). Smallville is a registered trade-mark of Time Warner.

This part is rated PG-13 cos' of some stuff. 

Also, this is set 2 weeks after the explosion.

OK. Nothing really major happens in this chapter but it is vital for you to read it if you want to have any understanding of the last part.

Clark, Chloe and Pete were walking down the hall getting ready for their next class. They were walking at their generically slow pace which looked even more slow when they noticed the rates that all the other students were walking at. Then Clark noticed Lana at her locker. She was getting out some books for **her** next class. Clark told Pete and Chloe he would catch up with them. Chloe twisted her face up and Clark knew that she was showing that she unapproved. Clark didn't care what she was thinking just now. He had to talk to Lana. She had been avoiding him for two weeks and he couldn't handle it for much longer. 

"Hey Lana" Clark said. She looked surprised. Clark could see that Lana had suddenly become uncomfortable. 

"Oh...hey Clark" She finally managed to say something. There became an awkward silence between the two. This had never happened before. Both Lana and Clark were actually worried about this. Each one wanted to say something that could bring up a conversation in the short time they had left.

"Well I just wanted to say hi." Clark said feeling very stupid. Lana nodded her head and managed a small smile. Clark then turned around and went into his biology class thinking Lana was going to avoid him even more after that and as such wished he hadn't said anything. He saw Chloe staring at him as he walked in. Clark had noticed that Chloe had become more bitter towards him and Lana lately. She had always been nice to her, but since the accident, she was now always really distant towards her. 

Clark wasn't paying attention to a word his teacher was saying. He just couldn't stop thinking of Lana.

The bell rung. Clark was amazed at how fast the period had went in. He got up and Chloe walked with him out of the classroom. They noticed the poster for the Spring Formal. They saw Pete. He had gotten out of biology by pretending he had a sore stomach. 

"Hey Pete. How's the stomach?" Clark asked for a joke.

"It's killing me." He said, again joking. The three of them asked. "So how'd it go with Lana?" Pete asked changing the subject.

"Not good. I think I made thi.." He got cut off by Chloe who said who cares. This wasn't like Chloe at all. She was fuming with jealously. Clark couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Chloe, what id up with you. Ever since what's happened at the Talon you've been acting differently towards Lana and I. Chloe I think its time you started to grow up." Clark said then walked away. Pete looked at Chloe sympathetically and put his arm over her shoulder.

~Scene Change to Luthor mansion~

Lionel Luthor comes barging into his son's dining room looking furious with his son.

"I don't know what stunt you are trying to pull but I don't find it very funny." Lionel said spitting all over Lex.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Lex said smugly.

"You know fine well what I am talking about." Lionel insisted. " Did you think as soon as I left the country for a while you would pull your little experiments with Smallville?" He continued

"You know I think you spent too much time in Kenya, are you feeling OK?" Lex said sarcastically. Lionel couldn't stand it much longer. He pointed at his son then turned around and left the building. Lex knew his father couldn't prove anything, but then something that had never happened to Lex before took place just after his father left. Lex realised he was just like his father. His father had no remorse for people. When his father had a goal he would try to achieve his goal at all costs. Even if that meant risking peoples lives. Lex was more worried and scared than he could remember being in his entire life. He sat down in his chair and began contemplated everything in his life.

~scene change to Lana's bedroom~

Lana was lying on her bed thinking about what happened earlier with Clark. She was wondering why they couldn't talk to each other. Everything had changed since the night of the explosion. Whitney nearly died, the Talon was nearly destroyed and her friendship with Clark was almost completely ruined. While the other two things were very dangerous in the short term, her friendship with Clark could be ruined long term. She was wishing right now that she could turn back time and that she could have closed the Talon early, made sure everyone was away from anywhere near the Talon and most importantly she could have saved her relationship with Clark. This brought her to thinking about Clark in a more serious issue. Lana didn't know it, but she was madly in love with Clark. She didn't know it because she perceived love as going out with someone and that was it. She never knew that two people could connect the way she and Clark could. Although she knew other people had thought that Clark had had a crush on her, she found it hard to look at him in that way. That night where she kissed him, she had never felt that way about anyone before. Lana tried to block out this fact however. She had been used to blocking out how she really felt. If she excepted how she really felt and lived out the way she really felt a lot of people around them would be hurt. Especially Whitney. With the recent events of Whitney's personal life it would be devastating to him. Then there was Chloe. She adored Clark. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. 'I gotta go talk to him' Lana thought. So she quickly sat up from her bed and went to get a jacket from her wardrobe. She was walking down stairs when she heard Nell opening the front door and greeting someone. 'Its Whitney' she thought, a little annoyed. She was right.

"Hi Nell. Is Lana around?" Whitney asked politely.

"LANA?" Nell shouted "It's Whi.." She got cut off short. Lana was already downstairs. 

"Hi Whitney" she said and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Whitney's face lit up. Nell stared at the two, then finally said she would have to do the dishes. Whitney and Lana went out onto the porch, then Whitney started a conversation with Lana. She wasn't paying attention to him her mind was elsewhere. But she knew by his tone of voice he was asking her to do something, so, Lana nodded her head in approval.

"Well?" Whitney asked.

"Well what?" Lana asked a bit timidly. Whitney sighed. 

"Lana have you been paying attention to a word I have been saying?" 

"I am sorry Whitney, I just have a lot on my plate"

"And you think I don't?" He asked angrily "Lana, with all I have been through lately, you'd think you could be a little more supportive." Whitney looked on at a shocked Lana and then continued "You know Lana if you really don't have the time for me then maybe we should take a break." Lana looked on at her boyfriend looking even more shocked.

"Whitney? What's wrong with you?" 

"You know what Lana, I'll let you figure out that one."

"Are you breaking up with me?" 

"What does it look like Lana? Its over between you and me, and it has been for a long time" With that Whitney stormed down the stairs of the porch and got into his jeep and got out of the place as fast as he could. 

Lana began to sob. She ran back into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She began crying like she had never done before. 

~scene change to Talon~

Whitney stormed in the Talon. There was only one other person in the Talon at this point. Usually the Talon was full at 8:00 PM. It was Chloe. She looked really depressed. Whitney sat at a table next from Chloe and started talking trash to her. Chloe wasn't paying attention. This got to Whitney. So he went over and sat next to Chloe.

"Whitney, I am not in the mood so please just leave me alone." Chloe said harshly. Whitney never paid any attention to what Chloe had said.

"You know Sullivan, you can tell your friend Kent, that he can have Lana, cos I got rid of her". Whitney sounded really drunk. Chloe didn't even think he knew where he was so she got up and walked out of the Talon. Whitney got really angry at this and went after her. Chloe noticed him walking behind her and began walking a lot faster. Whitney was acting so strangely. 

"Chloe, why are you walking away from me?." Chloe never answered his question. Instead she started to sob. Chloe had never been this emotionally weak. Whitney ran up to her. Chloe tried to ignore him but she couldn't. She sat down on the bench. Whitney sat down next to her. He seemed a bit calmer now.

"Whitney, what are you doing?" Chloe asked him.

"I like you a lot Chloe". Chloe didn't take any notice of him. She was convinced he had been drinking. Then all of a sudden Whitney kissed Chloe softly on the lips. It was a brilliant kiss. None like she had ever had. It had the most exhilarating feel to it. Chloe suddenly pulled away and felt really guilty.

"Whitney, why did you do that?". Chloe had the sudden urge to kiss Whitney, but decided to wait.

"Like I said Chloe, I like you a lot." He leaned in for the kiss again. He kissed her again. This time Chloe got into the kiss. This time it was that bit more passionate and this time it was that bit more REAL. Chloe leant back on the bench while she and Whitney embraced....... 

~scene change to Chloe Sullivan's bedroom~

Chloe looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:47 AM. She got out of her bed and looked in the mirror. Suddenly everything she had done last night came rushing past her. 

"Oh my god. What have I done?" She said to herself..................

~scene change to Whitney's bedroom~

Whitney woke up in his bed feeling sick. He got dressed really quickly, went downstairs and into the kitchen. His mom was there making some breakfeast. 

"You got in late last night" she said looking for an explanation.

"Did I?" Whitney asked.

"Well considering your father and I never got to sleep until 3 oclock in the morning and you weren't in by then." Whitney just looked at his mom as if he was confused. "So what did you and Lana do last night?" 

"I am not sure. I can't remember". Whitney's mom looked at him frostily.

"You were out drinking weren't you?"

"NO......I mean,... I dont think so." Whitney's mom looked at her son then gave him his breakfast. Whitney was wondering what really did happen that night....

~scene change to Kent loft~

Clark looked around his loft. It wasn't often he would sleep in here. But last night was just one of those nights. 

Clark looked outside the window. It was early in the morning. Soon they would have to get up for school. How he dreaded it. For the first time in his life he was actually truly happy. And he had to believe that she was happy too. He looked across at her. She was still asleep. Clark was going to get her up but instead just stared at her. She looked so peaceful there. She opened her eyes briefly. Clark's face lit up. 

"Hey" He said. " How you feeling?" She nodded. Clark didn't know what this meant so he put his jumper on. 

"What are we going to do about Whitney?" Clark asked.

"I will have to tell him in my own time. I don't know how he is going to take it." Clark looked at Lana who got up from the duvet. 

"Lana, I think we should keep this to ourselves for a while. Otherwise people might get hurt"

"I think your right." Clark and Lana headed downstairs. They noticed Martha was doing the dishes. 

"Good morning son. Have a goo..." She stopped her sentence when she seen Lana walking with Clark. They both knew she was shocked an angry. 

"JONATHAN" Martha called her husband. Lana said she better get off home. Martha was reluctant to let her but finally agreed. Lana went out the front door and Clark was ready to give her a kiss but decided to let it go because he was in front of his parents. 

Clark went back into the kitchen where Martha and Jonathan were talking amongst themselves.

"Well?" Clark asked knowing he would get a lecture now.

"Well what?" Jonathan replied. Clark looked at his parents looking a bit confused but in a happy way.

"You mean......" Clark began

"You are becoming an adult and we have to respect that you have needs" Martha said unsure of herself. Clark smiled at his mom. "You did take precautions didn't you son?" 

"We didn't do anything like that mom." Clark said firmly. "She just broke up with Whitney and I am not going to take advantage of her like that. Not when she is in that state. I mean I have waited for so long already, another few weeks isn't going to kill me." The Kents looked at their son in admiration..

~scene change to Bus stop~

Clark, Lana, Pete and Chloe were waiting at the bus stop for a moment. Lana had told Pete and Chloe about Whitney. Lana thought they both seemed pretty shocked about it. Especially Chloe. 

The bus had arrived. This would be the first time Lana had gotten the bus to school in a long time. She walked on thinking everyone was looking at her. This was a psychological thing in fact because nobody had found out Whitney and Lana had broken up Clark grabbed her hand tightly and smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile back. They sat in the chairs beside Chloe and Pete. Lana felt really sick at this point and didn't talk to Clark for the rest of the journey.

When they reached the school Lana felt mildly better but was dreading seeing Whitney. As soon as Lana got off the bus he saw her and began to walk over to her. 

"Lana do you want me here?" Clark asked.

"No Clark, it's okay. I can handle it." Clark, Pete and Chloe walked on while Whitney caught up with Lana.

"Lana where were you? Why weren't you waiting for me to pick you up?" A look of horror came across Lana's face. 

"Whitney. We broke up. Usually when that happens, the two people don't see each other for a while."

"Lana????? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?????" Whitney asked shocked.

"Oh my god. You don't remember do you?" Lana looked at Whitney deeply then hugged him. She was wondering if he was telling the truth, or if he had, actually forgotten about the whole thing. "Whitney, we have to go take you to the doctor, this might have something to do with your head trauma..". Lana quickly dragged Whitney over to the car and began driving to the hospital.

~scene change to School Library~

Chloe was reading a book when Clark said he would have to go to the toilet. As soon as he had gone Chloe turned her attention to Pete.

"Pete I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially Clark." Chloe said to him firmly

"Sure. What's up Chloe?" Chloe put her head down and took a deep breath.

"I slept with Whitney last night." She said really quickly. Pete looked on at her in amazment.

"What, you mean after he broke up with Lana?" Pete asked. Chloe nodded. "I thought you didn't like Whitney."

"So did I".

"How do you feel about it? I mean was it just a fling?" Pete looked at Chloe who still had her head titled downwards. "You like him don't you? You like him a lot"

"What am I gonna do Pete?" Chloe began to cry.

"Well he is already broken up with Lana, what is the real problem?"

"What about Clark. How will he feel? And how do I know Whitney feels the same way? What if he thinks it was just fling?"

Pete looked at Chloe...............

TBC........A big Spring Formal is in store with more revelations than one can imagine and a shocking turn from LEX.


End file.
